User blog:RespectthePixel35/ERBoU. Raspattsin vs Carson.
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF USELESSNESS!!!!!!! RASPATTSIN!!!! VS!!! CARSON!!! BEGIN!!!!! Raspattsin: Nice Minecraft, Sky, Try messing with me, you'll be washed up like PSY, How many users does it take To turn a wiki into a family of horrible fates? It's a disgrace what you did to Tesla, Our daddy beat you like a dog and now you're like Sierra, You're from Texas, sweet Texas, And the WC's cause messes From a messed up game junkie bent in the mind, Who made a rap series, but he paid the price, With the endless comments of Scrawland's lies, If you're respecting the pixel, I click dislike! Bad Patts, attacks known to gmodify! I can end you with a banning from a friend of mine! Carson: Look into my pixels, you horrible snitch! See the code of a man who made Firebrand his bitch! You think I give a feck about gmod? My own computer crashed from Minecraft, and I didn't tell my mom! You got off easy when you told me you played Fatal Frame! I'd leave your face in a ditch and scream "lame!" All your games, lame! All your videos, lame! Anyone who thought you were cool! Lame! Block you for days till you're blown away, I crush WC's when I pixelate, NightHawk took TMC out of the family, Lied to you bigger than Meat giving you candy! NightLenin: I have no candy for you who ruined everything my wiki family was doing to stop Scraw and Tesla! I fought the lockage of pages, and all of the users' rages has brought me here to spit a thesis against both of you dangers! Let me start with you, there, Slendermane! Looking like something out of a forest maze, It's wiki chowder, blue over black, 'Cause my wife can't do shit when she's back! And Pixel, you were supposed to be my right-hoof man, But your loyalty shriveled up like your rap series man! Our whole future was strong! You let your heart grow weak And stopped the greatest wiki family since PurpleMania and Meat! Gorbameat: Fap fap fap fap Did somebody say I can't rap? Yo I'm the mod with the hardest cock, Blog cons made a mess and the wiki got dark! Shook hands with all rollbacks, Scraw, Shaun and Wolf, no doubt! If your name ends with a number, time to get out! I had the balls to let Coupe dance playa! Declined that RBN Wiki like a boss, oh yeah! You two need hentai, you need a life, And you all need to learn how to really handle a wife! Sixtin: Did somebody say get a life? Daaaaaaa, you want to mess with me? I spit numbers when I'm crushing these beats. Making mods like Minecraft, while on RBN, Doing rap battles and teaching SM like a real man, I'm a user in my prime! Those admins don't delay me, The last man who hated me, got banned so bby, come at me! You don't know what you're thinking, What, are you trying to bust a rhyme against a mind like Sixteen? You'll find that the ex-Four4 is the best hoarder In the ex-ERB corridor! Useless. Category:Blog posts